


Life's Not Fair

by sobeys



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-03-29 03:18:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3880213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sobeys/pseuds/sobeys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One phone call can change everything. Season 2. Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Hello?"

"Sara, it's me."

The sound of his voice causes a million thoughts to swirl in your brain as your feel your heart rate speed up to a pace that you, as a doctor, know is unnatural. No. Stop, Sara, get a grip! He used you. The only thing you should be feeling towards him is anger. Embracing that thought, you don't control your voice as you respond harshly.

What do you want?"

You hear him take a deep breath and, when he begins to speak, his voice is raspy. You feel a pang of sympathy as you think that he may have been crying. "I don't have time to talk, and there's every chance they're listening to this call right now but there's a lot i want to say. Please don't hang up on me"

You mentally shake yourself and desperately cling to the anger, feeling it slip away.

"I dont...I dont want to talk to you." You cringe as you hear the uncertainty in your voice, knowing full well that you're lying. You just hope he doesn't know you well enough to figure it out. You think back to all those times you'd let your guard down around him and now the anger is directed towards yourself, berating yourself for letting yourself trust an inmate, letting yourself fall in love with an inmate.

"I heard about...I heard about what happened." Another surge of self-loathing lashes at you, as strong as a whip. How did he find out the one thing you never wanted him to know? The one weakness you never wanted anyone to find out about.

The urge to cry overwhelms you but you hold back, trying to hear what he's saying as the rush of cars and people on the street work against you.

"I want you to know...I want you to know how sorry I am. About everything." He's sobbing, she knows he is. She wants so badly to comfort him, tell him that she forgives him, that everything is going to be fine." NO. Sara, stop it. This man ruined your life, he doesn't deserve your forgiveness. Because of him, you shunned everything you stand for. The anger comes back full-force and you can't help but feel grateful for it. So you tell him the cold, hard truth.

"Sorry's not going to do me a whole lot of good with what I'm up against right now." Your voice is harsh, you know it. And you hate yourself for being like this but you know that anger is the only thing that will stop you from getting hurt again.

"Listen. Anyone with any ties to me and my brother is in danger now." His voice is urgent now but the words he's saying make you want to laugh and cry at the same time. No shit. I had ties to you and your brother and look where I ended up. But not anymore. You know you can't handle this, Michael Scofield is like a cancer, spreading bad luck wherever he goes.

"I have no ties to you and your brother anymore" You hate that it hurts you to say these words but you know it's for the best. His next words however, make your brain swirl.

"There's a way I can protect you. It's already in your possession." These words cause you to want to hug him yet slap him at the same time. Part of you is convinced that he really does care, that he does love you. But part of you desperately clings to the fact that he's trouble and this side of you tries to remind the other side that you have absolutely no idea what he's talking about, or if he's even telling the truth.

"What?! What are you talking about?!" You can hear the desperation and anger in your voice but you don't care. You need to know.

You here him sigh and you picture him closing his eyes and running a hand over his close-cropped head. "It was real Sara. You and me. It's real." With that, the phone clicks and you know he's gone but it doesn't stop you from calling out for him, hoping that he's somehow still there and that he'll just tell you what the hell he meant. He's not allowed to do that; he can't come and ruin your life and still manage to make your heart beat fast and butterflies to flutter through your stomach. That's not fair.

With a feeling of despair, you shove your phone back into your pocket and wonder if your life will every stop being so complicated.


	2. Michael's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This is the same scene as Life's Not Fair, except it's from Michael's perspective (as requested by a reader). I really appreciate any feedback or constructive criticism so let me know what you think :)

His foot was throbbing from the impact of kicking Bellick in the face but that didn't matter. Nothing could compare to the pain that was currently lodged in his chest, making it almost impossible for him to breathe.

"Cops found your girlfriend fishbelly white, gargling in her own puke."

The words wouldn't leave his head along with the sneer on Bellick's face as he said them. Along with that, Bellick's voice said another sentence that wouldn't leave.

"But what do you care as long as she left the door open for you"

This was his fault. If he hadn't involved her, she'd be fine. He should've come up with a way to keep her as far away from his mess as possible. Now, because of him, she had tried to take her own life. A woman whose career it was to save the lives of others - who had saved his life on several occasions - tried to take her own because of his mistake.

Reaching into his pocket, he grabbed his burner phone, dialling the number he'd committed to memory all those nights ago in his loft. Without allowing himself time to think, he quickly pressed the call button and took a deep breath as it rang.

"Hello?"

The sound of her voice, alive and healthy, overwhelmed him to the point where he could barely respond to her. He briefly considered hanging up but he couldn't, he needed to speak to her. Forcing the words out, he made himself known.

"Sara...it's me."

The words came out as a raspy whisper but the slight gasp that escaped her lips indicated that she'd heard him clearly. For a fleeting moment, he thought she would hang up on him. She didn't speak but the sounds in the background clarified that she was still on the other end. He was about to speak, to say anything to make her talk to him, when she responded.

"What do you want?"

He could hear the anger in her tone and he closed his eyes, trying to ease his own anguish at being the one to cause her so much pain. He needed to make this right, no matter what. He had to make sure she was safe and okay. So, he made himself speak, forcing the words out, albeit in a whisper, because he needed to say them before he lost his nerve.

"I don't have time to talk and there's every change they're listening to this call right now but there's a lot I want to say." After a brief moment of hesitation, you feel the need to add, "Please don't hang up on me."

"I don't want to talk to you." The anger was still there but Michael thought he sensed a hint of uncertainty but he wasn't sure if he was imagining it.

"I...I heard about what happened." He could feel the tears prickling his eyelashes and he tried to push them back. Taking a deep breath, he continued. "I want you to know how sorry I am. About everything." His voice cracked at the last part and he put a hand over his mouth to mask the sob that escaped his throat.

He heard Sara sigh on the other end before she answered. "Sorry's not going to do me a lot of good with what I'm up against right now."

He winced at the harshness in her tone but he knew it was justified. He took another breath in a useless attempt to level his voice before he got to the reason for his call, an urgency taking over the tone of his voice. "Listen. Anyone with any ties to me and my brother is in danger now."

"I have no ties to you and your brother anymore."

You squeeze your eyes shut as the pain in your chest spreads, making it impossible for you to breath. But you need to continue, to make sure Sara's safe. "There's a way I can protect you. It's already in your possession."

"What?! What are you talking about?" The frustration in her voice makes you want to blurt out the answer to your riddle, to tell her all about the paper crane in her bag and the ones being mailed to her but you refrain. There's a very high chance that someone is monitoring their call right now and he can't afford to jeopardize his only means of protecting her. So, instead, he says the only thing there's left to say.

"It was real, Sara. You and me...it's real."


End file.
